Concerts Into Love! Chapter 3!
by Spyde-Tennant-Smith-Webb-Grint
Summary: Retracking on Haylz! What REALLY happened AFTER the concert!
1. Chapter 1

Shaun + Haylz Story!

Haylz standing outside in the cold, she's shivering, and she's not  
allowed to enter the club, It's too full. She starts to cry. :(

*5 minutes later*

Haylz hears a voice creeping up behind her, she freaks out and  
turns and starts to hit! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" screams Haylz. She  
gets tired and stops hitting and realizes she's hitting Bradie  
Webb. She freaks out and jumps on him. Bradie doesn't look amused  
so he pushes her off and walks into the walks and  
follows Bradie, He looks back at Haylz..He's not amused  
either..Whereas Shaun finds it so amusing, He puts his arm around  
Haylz. "Come on sweet-heart" Haylz smiles.

*30 minutes*

"EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME SHORT STAACK!" Everyone is screaming  
their lungs out!..Haylz is up front, she can see everything  
perfect thanks to Shaun. The Guard walks up to Haylz "Hey! didn't  
I kick you out?" he grabs her arm, poor frightened Haylz doesn't  
know what to do, so she follows the guard. Shaun stops the song  
and screams out "Hey! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S IN HERE FOR ME!" .  
the Guard rolls his eyes and takes her outside once more, Shaun  
calms down and adds "Sweeite, I'll get you after the show okay!"  
*Pokes tounges at the Guard* Everyone starts to laugh and scream  
more!

*AFTER the Show*

Shaun walks out front, fans are screaming, Shaun is smiling and  
sweating, He sees Haylz and walks right past everyone and directly  
to her.  
"I stayed Shaun" says Haylz,  
"uhh I see, C'mon follow me" Replies goes back stage  
with Shaun, Andy And Bradie.  
"um what's your name by the way?" asks Shaun in the way in.  
"Haylz.." she replies with a slight smile.  
"Love it" replies Shaun with a very big Smile :) .  
"Okay everyone, This is Haylz, Hope I said it right" Introduces  
Shaun. Bradie rolls his eyes "Yeah everyone she abused me because  
I was trying to help her out".  
"Your not a ninja, so you shouldn't be sneaking up on people"  
argues Shaun.  
A young girl "Bubbles" and her buddy "Bobby"[ it's a girl btW]  
walks up to Haylz and introduces theirselves..  
"Please excuse Bradie, He always tries to think he's lighter than  
he really is, aye my butterfly!" [Bubbles].Bradie rolls his eyes  
again "yeah, but it wasn't my fault *Bradie pouts*".  
"aww sweetie, I know. It's never your fault aye?" sweet talks  
Bubbles. "yeah, it's never, ever! my fault!" answers Bradie.  
"It's ALWAYS his fault aye Bubbles?" asks Shaun,  
Bubbles nods slowly (Just in case Bradie looked up and sees her  
agreeing with Shaun).

*7 hours later*

*ring, ring* She picks up her home phone  
"Hello?"  
"Helloooo, It's Shaun Diviney. Um Is this Haylz?"  
"Oh hello Shaun,Yes this is Haylz..Wait I didn't give you my number!"  
"Yeah..Um You kind of left your cell at my place..My bed table..remember?" .. "Umm No.." confusingly answers Haylz

...To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun + Haylz Story!

Haylz standing outside in the cold, she's shivering, and she's not  
allowed to enter the club, It's too full. She starts to cry. :(

*5 minutes later*

Haylz hears a voice creeping up behind her, she freaks out and  
turns and starts to hit! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" screams Haylz. She  
gets tired and stops hitting and realizes she's hitting Bradie  
Webb. She freaks out and jumps on him. Bradie doesn't look amused  
so he pushes her off and walks into the walks and  
follows Bradie, He looks back at Haylz..He's not amused  
either..Whereas Shaun finds it so amusing, He puts his arm around  
Haylz. "Come on sweet-heart" Haylz smiles.

*30 minutes*

"EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME SHORT STAACK!" Everyone is screaming  
their lungs out!..Haylz is up front, she can see everything  
perfect thanks to Shaun. The Guard walks up to Haylz "Hey! didn't  
I kick you out?" he grabs her arm, poor frightened Haylz doesn't  
know what to do, so she follows the guard. Shaun stops the song  
and screams out "Hey! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S IN HERE FOR ME!" .  
the Guard rolls his eyes and takes her outside once more, Shaun  
calms down and adds "Sweeite, I'll get you after the show okay!"  
*Pokes tounges at the Guard* Everyone starts to laugh and scream  
more!

*AFTER the Show*

Shaun walks out front, fans are screaming, Shaun is smiling and  
sweating, He sees Haylz and walks right past everyone and directly  
to her.  
"I stayed Shaun" says Haylz,  
"uhh I see, C'mon follow me" Replies goes back stage  
with Shaun, Andy And Bradie.  
"um what's your name by the way?" asks Shaun in the way in.  
"Haylz.." she replies with a slight smile.  
"Love it" replies Shaun with a very big Smile :) .  
"Okay everyone, This is Haylz, Hope I said it right" Introduces  
Shaun. Bradie rolls his eyes "Yeah everyone she abused me because  
I was trying to help her out".  
"Your not a ninja, so you shouldn't be sneaking up on people"  
argues Shaun.  
A young girl "Bubbles" and her buddy "Bobby"[ it's a girl btW]  
walks up to Haylz and introduces theirselves..  
"Please excuse Bradie, He always tries to think he's lighter than  
he really is, aye my butterfly!" [Bubbles].Bradie rolls his eyes  
again "yeah, but it wasn't my fault *Bradie pouts*".  
"aww sweetie, I know. It's never your fault aye?" sweet talks  
Bubbles. "yeah, it's never, ever! my fault!" answers Bradie.  
"It's ALWAYS his fault aye Bubbles?" asks Shaun,  
Bubbles nods slowly (Just in case Bradie looked up and sees her  
agreeing with Shaun).

*7 hours later*

*ring, ring* She picks up her home phone  
"Hello?"  
"Helloooo, It's Shaun Diviney. Um Is this Haylz?"  
"Oh hello Shaun,Yes this is Haylz..Wait I didn't give you my number!"  
"Yeah..Um You kind of left your cell at my place..My bed table..remember?" .. "Umm No.." confusingly answers Haylz

...To Be Continued...


End file.
